falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Follows-Chalk
|derived = |tag skills = |perks = Well-Stacked Cairns |level =1→50 |actor =Christian Lanz |dialogue =NVDLC02FollowsChalk.txt |designer =Travis Stout |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps friends and allies |eye color =Blue |height =1.00 |factions =NVDLC02FollowsChalkBighornerFaction NVDLC02TrapFaction NVDLC02TribalsFaction |class =NVDLC02DeadHorseClass |combat style=NVDLC02DefaultCombatStyle |GECK race =DeadHorseCaucasian |baseid = |refid = |footer = Follows-Chalk without his characteristic headdress }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Follows-Chalk is a tribal living in Zion Canyon in 2281. Background When Follows-Chalk was a young boy, a man came through the valley with one of the caravans: a "tall man, big moustache, carried a guitar." Follows-Chalk asked him what he did for a living, and the interpreter told him that he was a singer. "What is that?" he asked. The man explained that he went from place to place and sang for people, who gave him food and shelter and care in return. Follows-Chalk couldn't believe that there was a place in this world where a man could do that. He promised himself then that one day he'd explore that world himself. Follows Chalk's name is derived from the fact that the more experienced Dead Horse scouts leave chalk marks to indicate areas where game is plentiful. As he is not a full scout yet, he simply "follows the chalk" of the veterans. As a young tribesman, he admits to not believing in the local taboo legends and expresses excitement when exploring taboo areas (pre-War buildings). Follows-Chalk idolizes Joshua Graham, which worries Graham, who feels he should have as little influence over the tribe as possible. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Bighorners of the Eastern Virgin: Follows-Chalk informs the player that the bighorner are becoming restless over the loss of one of their calves. He asks you to return the missing calf, or else the bighorner will stampede into the Dead Horses camp. * Civilized Man's Burden: Follows-Chalk is fascinated with civilization outside of Zion. The player character can convince him to either explore it for himself or tell him to stay with his tribe. * Arrival at Zion: After crossing the bridge and escaping the White Legs assault on the caravan, Follows-Chalk finds you and leads you to the Dead Horses camp. Other interactions * As with other companions, Follows-Chalk will make several comments to the Courier. Some of these comments are unique to certain locations. His repeating comments include references to various local happenings (both current and legend) and many comments about the "civilized" lands outside Zion. These include asking why people would pay to watch cards be put on a table, referring to New Vegas and blackjack. *Sometimes, when Follows-Chalk is knocked unconscious, he will say "Oh, look... I'm not dead" upon regaining consciousness. Endings * Should the player character not complete Civilized Man's Burden, Follows-Chalk will not be mentioned in the ending slideshow. Inventory Notes * Of the Dead Horses, Follows-Chalk has the most grammatically correct speech and enunciates the clearest. * His war club already has the bullet casing ridge, despite him not being a full scout yet. * When he tells the Courier about the man he saw when he was young, the Courier can respond "I think I know that guy. Small world." Or if the Courier has completed the quest Talent Pool, they will instead say, "I know that guy, I got him a job," implying the man Follows-Chalk speaks of is the Lonesome Drifter. * In his first appearance, Follows-Chalk can easily be mistaken for a White Legs tribal. Should the player character kill him, multiple quests will be failed, and the Dead Horse faction will turn hostile to the player character, including Joshua Graham. * If storing items on Follows-Chalk, once Waking Cloud is recruited, the Courier will lose Follows-Chalk as a companion and all the items will be turned over to the Courier. * Follows-Chalk will have different dialogue should the Courier manage to evade (most of) the White-Leg ambush at the beginning of Honest Hearts. He will try to persuade the Courier in assisting him to eliminate the remaining White-Legs in the area. Notable quotes | | | | | }} Appearances Follows-Chalk appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Honest Hearts. Behind the scenes Follows-Chalk was written by Travis Stout. Gallery Follows chalk ready to attack.jpg|Follows-Chalk ready to attack. Category:Honest Hearts human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas companions Category:Dead Horses characters ru:Вслед-за-Мелом de:Folgt-Kreide uk:Услід за Крейдою pl:Idący po Śladach